The Diary of Beyond Birthday
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: "Dear Die-ary... Today I-" Re-uploaded and improved! Please R&R. -! UPDATED AFTER THREE YEARS WHOA !- Page 5 Up !
1. Page I

Dear Die-ary,

Hm, so I believe that this is going to be my first "Diary" entry... To be honest, I find this quite ridiculous.

...

Okay, this is bugging me deeply, but I guess I will start off by introducing myself:

My name is Beyond Birthday, but I'm more commonly known as "B" or "BB" or the threating "BACKUP".

I am currently 18 yeas of age and also living in Los Angeles, California.

I just came to California about two months ago.

I came flying from Winchester, England.

You might be wondering on 'why' I chose to move here...

Well, I have my reasons and some of those reasons I choose not to share; not even writing it on a Diary.

I don't trust diaries as much as I am supposed to.

I think I'm just paranoid.

Yes, paranoid. I have used that word towards myself for the first time in my horrible 18 years.

I deserve an award.

Oh, right- you are just a diary, I apologize.

Oh... I am loosing my sanity little by little.

But then again, I lost my sanity a long time ago... So I'm just a crazed maniac

Yes... A crazed Maniac... That is what I am.

... A HOMICIDAL Maniac.

Hm... Well, I believe my first entry I finished.

Thank you for listening(?) or... as I might put it, "reading" my thoughts.

I have a feeling we will get along quite well.

And maybe... just maybe... I'll share my deepest and darkest secrets with you, if you'd like.

Sincerely,

_Beyond Birthday_

* * *

**Re-posted! And this time, I'll have B in character. :) Please leave a review if you want more "Die-ary" entries from BB himself~!**


	2. Page III

Dear Die-ary,

Err... New Year's Eve. 8O.

Well, since this will be my last day writing on the year of 2010, why not make it special?

Okay.

Today wasn't much of an ordinary day... to me... and

to some people.

Ya' see...

Right this moment, I am having a 35 year old female "Food Source" cashier captive in my basement.

Oh! Now you are wondering on "WHY" I have her here!

Well, why not share it! :)

Well, I went to the food mart to do some shopping (for Strawberry Jam.)

And when I came to her slot, she said that I did not have enough money!

And so, I counted the damn money.

And guess what?

I DID!

The change was to be approximately $2.00!

That Lying Bitch!

And she was like: "Ohh... I'm sorry, Sir... I apologize for my uncaring counting."

I just glared at her and was like: "Oh? Then try to care more about your damn customers if you don't want a huge dick being thrusted into you multiple times."

And she just stared at me and sped up her process.

Once I had purchased my 5 jars, I walked out of "Food Source" and sat in my flippin' awesome black Lamborghini and waited for her to leave the store

and follow her home.

And so on...

I pretty much took her away without asking her permission (Much like kidnapping)

and brought her over to my house until she learns her lesson

on being a great employee and give better customer service!

Damn human!

*sigh*

:) Wow. That made me a bit more relaxed.

Oh, right! I forgot about my victim- I mean... "student".

It's her first day for a new "lesson" I will give her.

Happy New Year!

Kyahahahahaha!

Sincerely,

Beyond Birthday

* * *

**Happy New Year! Please Review! ^^**


	3. Page IV

Dear Die-ary,

Since I have not written in this for a large amount of time- I will start by explaining to you on why I have been away these past... 4-5 months.

First of all, since I am living by rent, I had to add money up quick- it's not too easy when you don't have a stinkin' job while the loan is $2,100 a month. Which forced me to look for a stupid job.

Unfortunately, the good jobs didn't need anybody else- which made me search for any typical American job- in restaurants- or anything involving food or fat customers.

So as I took the bus to Downtown Los Angeles, I could not shake out the feeling of someone's eyes staring directly at me- and since I was standing in front of the bus- I found it quite irritating since they could've been perverts and they could've been staring at my behind. ya' know?

So as the bus stopped, I began searching for the money to pay the bus driver- I couldn't find my five bucks on my right jeans pocket- where it was supposed to be- so I began searching everywhere- and I mean EVERYWHERE.

Turns out my $5 wheren't on me- Perfect. Just Perfect.

So I went and asked a dude behind me if he could be nice enough to leand me five bucks.

He simply smiled and took the money out.

But here comes the worst part:

He grabbed my wrist and yacked me toward him.

"Only if you do me a small little favor." he said, smirking.

That's when I was like: "Oh Hell NAH!"

He was such a pervert.

BlowJob? Please!

Turns out I had to stay until the very end of the bus driver's "journey" and explain to him on why I hadn't go off the bus.

He told me that I couldn't leave the bus station until I payed.

Seriously?

So from there on- I felt like killing him. BAD.

But when I glanced at his head- I took note that his lifespan was not due to end that night- Fuck.

So I had to stay at the bus station and figure out a way to pay... Five Dollars.

Stupid, right?

So I payed the next day when a cop guided me to my apartment and waited for me to give him the stupid $5.

What a waste of 24 hours.

So, the next day, I walked (yes, walked) downtown and searched for a job.

McDonalds.

So now I'm woking my ass off to pay my loan.

Note: McDonalds does not pay enough.

Sincereley,

Beyond Birthday.


End file.
